Forgotten Past
by DevilsBlueRose
Summary: Kaoru was separated from his twin, Hikaru, when a strange man dressed in black showed up at their home. Not long after that a new exorcist arrived at the Black Order.
1. Chapter 1

It was a night like any other winter night, the cold, steel, grey clouds threatened to rain down upon the sleepy town. Although not everywhere was still. Outside the Hitachiin mansion there was movement, it was almost a struggle between a full grown man and a young teenage boy. There were other figures in the dark, one was of the same stature and size of the first teenager, being held back by two women that were the same height and stature as each other, and the other was a young woman on her knees, crying silently into her hands.

"No! I don't want to go! I want to stay here with Kaoru, I can't leave him!" The first boy shouted this while reaching out for the second boy, Kaoru., whilst being restrained by the older man. Kaoru started to hurry towards his brother after getting out of the twin maids grip.

The man dressed all in black struggled to keep a hold on the young boy, "You have to come, it's your duty! You were chosen as an apostle of the innocence!" The man then spoke slightly softer, "Think of it this way you can stop your family and many more people being killed in the war that's raging on at this very moment."

The first boy ceased in his struggles to get out of the mans grip although his arm remained raised towards his brother. His face was downcast and tears rolled down his cheeks, He was caught in an internal battle, he wanted to stay with his brother, he didn't want to leave their 'world' but at the same time he wanted to protect his brother and if leaving him and fighting in this war would keep him safe then he would go.

Kaoru slowed down and came to a stop as he watched his brother fall still, he could practically feel what he was going through, could almost hear the thoughts that were chasing each other around in his mind. "Hikaru…" He mumbled, tears falling down his own cheeks.

Hikaru soon came to a decision, his brothers safety came before his own happiness. As much as he hated to leave he really had no choice, he gave in and nodded slightly to indicate to the man in the black uniform that he would leave with him. Seeing this the man released Hikaru, the boy stumbled slightly then walked forward to his brother. Hikaru grabbed his brother in a tight hug and Kaoru hugged him back, tears still cascading from his eyes. After a moment the brothers reluctantly released each other and Hikaru walked solemnly back towards the man that would take him away from his brother, from his world, forever. They both turned and started to walk away. Hikaru looked back at where his brother was, a pang of loss rang through his heart.

Kaoru fell to his knees as he watched his brothers retreating form. He wanted to run after him, he didn't want Hikaru to leave but his legs wouldn't listen to him, they just trembled. He didn't react when he felt his mother gently embrace him, all he could process in his mind was that his brother was leaving and would never come back. It felt like he was being torn in half and he was sure the Hikaru felt the same. He cried into his mothers shirt when she turned him to face her, and clung to it like it was his life support. Yuzuha Hitachiin held onto her younger son as he broke down, she gently stroked his red hair, tears still glistening in her eyes but she refused to let them fall she would be strong for her son, for both of her sons.

* * *

Lavi woke with a start and looked around the train compartment he was in, he felt tears in his eye and he quickly wiped them away before the old panda would notice them. He looked out the compartments window and saw light creeping up along the horizon and faintly heard the song of birds signalling the arrival of a new morning. Lavi sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, he had been having the same dream constantly for the past few days and he didn't know why. He didn't recognise the people in the dream, mainly due to the fact he couldn't see their faces. However he could tell that the man had to have been an exorcist due to his black uniform but as for who the two boys and the woman were, he had no idea. He could tell that the two boys were twins even though he couldn't see their faces, for some reason he just knew… Lavi looked at the sleeping form that was Bookman, he closed his eye briefly and sighed again. He then reached for the book that was next to him, he had been reading it before he fell asleep. He flipped to the page he had left off and continued to read until the sun escaped the horizons unrelenting embrace and began to flood the compartment with light and warmth.

* * *

Well this is my first fanfiction! X3 Just to point something out (although it's probably pointless to do so...) in this story the twins hair is red like Lavi's instead of their normal red/brown coloured hair. This is just to make some kind of connection and this is the only change in their appearance. I'll also say that this is set when lavi is 16 so, unfortunately, there's no Allen T_T Although, if the story continues, he may show up in later chapters (or in a story that's linked to this one...) But Kanda and Lenalee will show up ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two! X3 I didn't think I'd get the second chapter out so soon but the reviews I got inspired me to get writing ^^ Now I see why authors here ask for reviews all the time, it really does help to get you motivated!

I guess I'll answer the reviews I got here:-

yuudai-suzumu: Thank you, reading your review made me really happy ^^ I promise (if this continues) everything about Hikaru's innocence will be revealed. Also if I continue this story so that Allen shows up then Krory will show up as well I can promise you that ^^ (I like Krory as well XD)

Hikaru2322: Thanks X3 I'm sorry but I'm not a fan of yaoi so there won't be any Yullen if Allen shows up. I'm also not into romance so there won't be any of that but I promise that if the twins are reunited there will be brotherly love XD I'm sorry if I've disappointed you on the no Yullen ^^;

* * *

It had been about a half hour since Lavi had woken up from his strange dream. He was still reading, or at least he was trying to. He kept thinking back to the dream that had been plaguing him recently, trying to figure out what it meant and above all else he was trying to figure out who the people in the dream were. They all felt familiar although he couldn't remember ever meeting them, which was strange for him because he had an excellent memory, he didn't even recall meeting the exorcist that had taken one of the twins away. The more he thought about the dream or more particularly the boy named Kaoru, the more the sense of longing and loss crept up on him. This frustrated him to no end because he didn't even know why he was feeling like this!

Lavi almost jumped when he heard the old panda begin to wake up and he quickly blinked back the tears that had started to form in his eye. If the old man caught him on what seemed to be the verge of crying he would ask questions and Lavi didn't feel like sharing this dream with anyone at the moment, he really didn't see the need to either. Once Bookman was properly awake he stood up and left the train compartment saying something about needing to stretch his legs.

Lavi put his book down when he heard the door close. He closed his eye and thought back to the mission that he and the panda had been given by Komui.

_Flash back_

"_It is believed that there is innocence located in an area of Japan. We know that Japan is where the Millennium Earl is based and is riddled with akuma but for one reason or another he has not yet spread out to this area," Komui addressed the two exorcists in front of him, a confused frown on his face. Lavi still wondered how an idiot such as Komui could even be serious for one second let alone for a whole conversation. _

_Reever came and handed Lavi and Bookman the mission briefs that would give them more information on the mission they were about to depart on. When this was done Komui continued speaking, "I want the two of you to head there straight away and recover the innocence and to destroy any akuma that have been sent to retrieve it." _

_After a few more minutes, in which Lavi and Bookman were told where the finder they were to meet would be, the two stood up. Lavi turned and started to walk towards the door but stopped when he noticed the panda wasn't following him. He looked back and saw Bookman standing at Komui's desk. Bookman saw him, waved him away and indicated for him to wait outside the science department for him. Lavi did as he was told, sort of. He left Komui's office but instead of leaving the science department as well he stood outside the door to listen to what the panda wanted to say to Komui while he wasn't around. _

"_Do you think it's a good idea to send him there, what if he meets the other one?" Lavi heard Bookman's voice, slightly muffled by the door, and frowned. He was confused by what the panda was saying._

_Komui sighed and replied, his voice also muffled by the door, "I have no choice but to send you and him on this mission, Lenalee is to young to go on a mission that's so far away and Kanda and the other exorcists are all currently on missions elsewhere. You two are the only exorcists that I can send…"_

_Bookman mumbled something that Lavi couldn't hear and Komui sighed again and replied, "I understand your concern, Bookman, but I have complete faith that you will be able to stop that from happening. I have had finders watching the boy to make sure that he comes to no harm, like his other asked of me, so I have a fairly good idea of where he does and doesn't go. Here I'll write down the places he goes the most so you can avoid them."_

_Lavi then heard nothing as Komui wrote whatever it was he said he would write for Bookman. A moment later he heard Bookman's voice again, "Thank you, Komui. I will do all I can to prevent them from meeting."_

"_I know you'll be able to pull it off. Good luck with the mission, I hope everything will go smoothly and that you both return unharmed," Komui replied. _

_Once Komui finished speaking Lavi darted towards the door that lead out of the science department. He reached the door and stood outside, thankfully his breathing wasn't that heavy so Bookman wouldn't notice that he had been outside the door to Komui's office, listening to the conversation. While he waited for Bookman to arrive, Lavi thought about what he and Komui had been talking about. It was obvious that they were talking about him but who else were they talking about? Who was it that they didn't want him to meet? What did they mean by 'his other'? So many questions chased each other around his mind even when Bookman arrived at the door and they began to walk away from the science department._

_End flash back_

Lavi opened his eye and sighed. Now that he had thought about the conversation that he had over heard, the questions he had came rushing back to the fore front of his mind and try as he might, he couldn't answer a single one. He thought about seeing if the panda had left the paper that Komui had written the places, that this person that they didn't want him to meet would normally go to, on but he scraped that idea almost as soon as it developed because the panda wouldn't leave it lying around where his apprentice could find it.

Lavi was still trying to think of ways to find out who this person was when Bookman came back. Bookman noticed that his apprentice seemed to have something on his mind by the way he was staring at the seat in front of him with a glazed look in his eye. Bookman sat down and looked over at Lavi again, "Lavi, what's wrong with you? What are you thinking about that has you staring into space?"

Lavi started at the sound of Bookman's voice and jerked his head up to look at the old man, "Huh? What? Oh, it's nothing. Really, it's nothing panda."

As soon as he said that Bookman hit him on the side of his head sending him into the compartment wall, "Hey! What was that for!?" Lavi held his head, tears of pain in his eye.

"I've told repeatedly not to call me that you idiot!"

Lavi rubbed his head then sat back, once again thinking about the questions that had formed in his mind and spoke distractedly, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever…"

Bookman sighed at the way Lavi was acting but decided not to start asking questions, yet. He would find out what was going through his apprentices mind sooner or later.

From that point on their ride on the train was silent. When the train finally halted at its next stop the two exorcists got off and started to walk to the docks where they would then get on a boat that would take them to the dockyard in the area of Japan they needed to be to recover the innocence and where the person that Bookman and Komui didn't want Lavi to meet was.

While they were waiting for the boat to arrive Bookman left to make a call to headquarters, Lavi thought it was just the standard report to say where they were and about how long it would take them to reach Japan etc. But little did he know it was also to report how he had been acting and what Bookman's suspicions on what was causing this behaviour was.

Soon after Bookman had returned from reporting to Komui the boat that would take them to their destination arrived. As they boarded the vessel Lavi started to think of ways to get the paper that Komui had given to Bookman away from the old man but everything he came up with he always figured out that it would, undoubtedly, end in failure.

In the end he just gave up on thinking of a way to get the paper and instead hoped for something that would just lead him to the person no-one seemed to want him to meet. He knew it was stupid to think something like that would happen but he was desperate and was thinking of and hoping for anything at the moment that would answer his questions and get rid of his confusion.

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter ^^  
Next chapter will be with Kaoru and how he's been since his brother was taken away! I can't promise any speedy updates 'cause I'm going back to college tomorrow but I'll do my best not to make you wait weeks for an update, I'll start writing the next chapter during my breaks tomorrow ^^

Thank you again to those of you who reviewed and I'll also say thanks to the silent readers, just knowing that there are people reading this makes me happy ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! ^^ I think the chapters are steadily getting longer XD I'm sorry that this one took longer to come out then the second chapter did (don't expect uploads to that quick all the time ^^;) but like I said before I'll try to make sure that there aren't weeks between uploads ^^**

**Review time:-**

**Hikaru2322: Thanks, I'm glad that you're fine with the story not having any yaoi (unless you count the brotherly love that will no doubt show up sooner or later XD) I can promise that there won't be any AllenxLenalee, like I said I don't like romance (that will also mean that I would suck at writing it XD)**

* * *

Kaoru stirred when his alarm went off, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Out of pure habit he reached out next to him to wake his brother up, in his sleepy state he expected to feel Hikaru's warm arm under his hand and was startled when he fell sideways a bit. Pushing himself upright once more he looked to his side at the empty space, that his brother used to occupy, next to him. Kaoru felt a wave of sadness and loneliness hit him. It had been about a year and he still hadn't come to terms with the fact that he now slept alone because Hikaru had been taken away by a man in a black uniform that had called himself an exorcist.

Kaoru sighed sadly. He moved his hand to shift himself into a more comfortable position and felt it brush against something soft. He picked it up and saw that it was the teddy bear the Hikaru had gotten for him a few years ago, it was a light brown colour and had an orange bandana like scarf around its neck and on the scarf, in black thread, was the letter K. Ever since Hikaru had left, Kaoru had, had the bear with him every night as he felt it kept him a little closer to his twin even though he was so far away. Kaoru held the bear close to his heart in a tight hug, silent tears ran down his face and into the teddy bears soft fur.

He stayed like that for a few minutes before gently setting it down and getting up properly to get ready for a new school day.

* * *

In the car that was taking him to school, Kaoru was silent. He thought back to when he and Hikaru had first met Tamaki Suoh, more specifically the time that the older boy had shown up at their home trying to guess which twin was which. They had laughed at the 'princes' antics when they drove away, commenting on how he was like a Feudal Lord.

Kaoru was also silent during his classes, only sharing a few words with his new friend, Haruhi. Haruhi had heard from the other Hosts what had happened to make Kaoru so quiet and withdrawn and it made her feel sad and sorry for the boy because she knew what it was like to lose someone very close to you. She did her best to help Kaoru come to terms with what had happened and told him that since Hikaru hadn't died there was a chance they would see each other again. Every time she tried to comfort him, Kaoru would smile and thank her but she could always hear and see the sadness that he tried to hide. Although, from what the girls, that requested her in the host club, had said Kaoru was a little better then he had been before he had met her. Although sometimes she got a little annoyed at the fact that he seemed to cling to her, but she couldn't blame him they were the same age so he probably found her company more soothing then the company of the other hosts.

Haruhi looked over at her friend and fellow host, she was worried. He was talking less today and didn't seem to be paying attention to the teacher, it was almost as if he was lost in his thoughts or memories. And the truth was that Kaoru was lost in his memories. He was thinking back to the times before Hikaru had been taken away. This was probably because he thought back to the time with their first meeting with Tamaki when he was in the car. He thought back to when he and Hikaru had been little, when the maid that they had adored had betrayed them by stealing from their family and then saying that no-one would ever be able to tell them apart. He knew that wouldn't be a problem now because Hikaru wasn't their so everyone would know he was Kaoru. He hated it. He knew it was contradictory because he and his brother had always longed for someone to be able to tell which twin was which, but he and Hikaru had always contradicted themselves so it didn't matter.

Soon the time came for the host club. Kaoru didn't feel like going but if he skipped it and went home all he would do was think about Hikaru and that would add to his feeling of loneliness.

"_At least the host club is a distraction…"_ he thought, sadly.

So he walked with Haruhi to Music Room 3, to where the girls that requested him as their host would fawn over him trying to make him feel better and to keep him from dwelling on his sadness. He was thankful to them for trying although the only one who really made him feel better was Haruhi because he could relate to her as she had lost her mother and although Hikaru hadn't died Kaoru had no way of knowing if he was still alive. The man in the black uniform had said that Hikaru would join a _war_ as a _soldier_!

"_But Hikaru is stubborn,"_ he reasoned to himself. _"He wouldn't be killed so easily!"_

This was Kaoru's shred of hope that Hikaru would still be alive, his brothers stubbornness. Whilst Kaoru was lost in his thoughts he and Haruhi had arrived at Music Room 3 and because he wasn't paying attention he walked right into the small girl almost knocking her to the ground. Haruhi turned round and gave him a 'telling off' glare, he smiled sheepishly and apologized. She nodded to show she forgave him and then opened the club rooms door and together they entered the room to be greeted by the sight of the other hosts.

Tamaki was the first to notice them, he ran over to Haruhi intending to give her a big hug but she side stepped him and the king of the host club fell, non to gracefully, on his face. He then proceeded to sulk in his emo corner.

At the sound of Tamaki's face being acquainted with the floor the rest of the hosts turned around and spotted their friends. Honey ran over to Kaoru and Haruhi, Mori followed just behind, and both greeted them in their normal ways. Honey bouncing around greeting them both with a smile on his young face and Mori with a slight nod of his head. Kyoya also nodded to them and then waved for everyone to get in place for the arrival of their guests.

The doors opened to reveal many young ladies that were the host club members guests. Once the doors were open there was a chorus of 'Welcome, ladies!' from the hosts then the usual routine of the host club was under way. The hosts sat with the girls that had requested them and entertained them in their own way.

This was one of the only times Kaoru made proper conversation with people, first of all it was to be polite and second it was an excellent distraction from him thinking about Hikaru. The girls also seemed to sense that this was when Kaoru seemed, if only slightly, happy. So they never brought up the topic of Hikaru, unless of course Kaoru started to dwell on his brother then they would always do the best to make him feel better. Whenever this happened, Kaoru would always smile to reward the girls for their effort in trying to help him feel better but during these moments of reflection he could not be truly happy, that is until something happened and in this club something always happened that would snap someone from their thoughts. This time, however, Kaoru was determined to not think about Hikaru, he would try to enjoy himself.

When the host club ended the hosts bid their guests farewell, then said their goodbyes to each other and made their separate ways to their homes.

* * *

By this time a ship had docked in the harbour that had been carrying two exorcists.

Once they were off the boat Lavi stretched his arms up and back slightly. "It feels good to be on dry land, huh Panda?"

His only reply was the 'panda' kicking him in the back of his knee and making him fall to the ground.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that!?" Bookman fumed. Lavi only groaned something incomprehensible in response. "Come on! Get up! We need to locate the innocence as quickly as possible!" Then Bookman started to walk away from the boat and his apprentice.

"Hey, wait up old man!" Lavi jumped to his feet and jogged to catch up to Bookman.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter and next chapter there will be an encounter of some sort XD (unless I change my mind X3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The forth chapter is finally done! I'm sorry for the wait, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter... I really don't like this chapter, it's the worst one yet... **

**I'll answer reviews now:**

Hikaru2322: Haha! I'm glad you like it ^^ I'm gonna try and draw out their reunion but knowing my luck it won't be long untill they see each other ^^;

**colours of the heart: ^^ I'm glad you like it. If I say no, will you believe me? XD They're my fav characters as well, I also like Allen X3  
**  
**Animes-Tribute: I'm sorry about the first chapter being in bold, I honestly had no idea that it was ^^; Was the first chapter really that bad? I'm sorry if it was, it was probably because of the fact that I tend to write without planning the story properly (this is the first chapter I've done, so far, that wasn't out on the same day it was written) I'm glad you like it now though ^^ **

**vampirequeen15: I'm glad that you like it and there will be another chapter right now XD**

**HiraHayami: Fudge goblins? THAT'S AWSOME!!! XD OMG, I'm feeling a little pressured now XD I will do my best to keep this story amazing. Kaoru angst is pretty adorable and you will find out soon enough (though I hope not to soon XD) how the two meet. Of course I'll continue ^^ **

**

* * *

**

The day they arrived in Japan, Lavi and Bookman decided to rest for the night before beginning their search for the innocence. Spending God knows how many hours on a train and then on a small boat wasn't a very comfortable trip.

The next morning Lavi and Bookman headed out separately but not before the old man told his apprentice the places he couldn't search. He said he would be the one to search them so Lavi was to search other areas. He said he was 'assigning them areas to find the innocence faster' but Lavi knew the real reason as to why he couldn't go to these certain areas, it was because of the fact that the person that the panda and Komui didn't want him to meet frequented these places meaning their was a higher chance that Lavi would run into him and with it being a weekend the chances of a confrontation were even higher.

So the two exorcists set out on their separate paths to locate the innocence. Lavi strolled casually down the street, his hands behind his head. As he walked he got more then just a couple of stares, _"It's probably 'cause of my eye patch,"_ he thought. _"I doubt they see many people with one and my uniform is probably drawing a fair amount of attention as well." _But for once the rabbit was wrong, most of the people here had seen a certain red haired boy and they were noticing the similarities between him and this strange newcomer.

Among the crowd were two certain high school third years. When they saw they saw the strange boy that bore a striking resemblance to their friend they did a double take, but they didn't see his face only the back of his head although the colour of this boys hair got them thinking since there weren't many people with that shade of red hair or at least that they new of.

The smaller of the two looked up at the other, "He kinda reminds me of Kao-chan."

The taller one stayed silent and nodded, he agreed with his cousin but the way this boy held himself, he seemed more happy, proved that this wasn't Kaoru.

* * *

It was about midday and Lavi had searched a little less then half of the areas he was assigned to, so far he hadn't found hide nor hair of the innocence. He walked to his next destination, an apartment complex, apparently a finder had spotted an akuma near the area not long ago and since Lavi was the closest he was to go and see if an akuma was there and if there was he was to destroy it.

There was only a few people around and Lavi kept all of them in his line of sight, which is easier said then done when you only have one functioning eye and the possible akuma keep moving around. Someone, a young woman about in her twenties, noticed him and he tensed getting ready to attack if she transformed into an akuma but all she did was give him a friendly smile and then walk away holding her daughters hand. The Bookman apprentice relaxed and let a breath he didn't know he had been holding. In the few short moments he wasn't paying attention another person noticed him, a male this time. Lavi looked back at the people in time to notice a man splitting apart to reveal the grotesque body of a level one akuma.

People had started running when the man had shown himself to be an akuma. Before the creature could start firing its bullets Lavi took out his hammer and enlarged it. He then brought it down on top of the akuma thus destroying. Lavi was about to shrink his hammer and leave when a group of level ones appeared. They all pointed their cannons at him but he enlarged his hammer a little more and hid behind it. Once the barrage of bullets ended Lavi lifted his hammer and swung it at the akuma, destroying two of them.

The battle continued for a little while because another small group of akuma appeared when Lavi was finishing off the first group but it eventually ended. Lavi shrunk his hammer and looked around, he whistled when he saw the damaged that had been caused, most of it had happened because of the akuma's bullets but there were the odd craters that had been caused by Lavi's hammer when he had either missed his target or over swung. He pocketed his hammer and looked around the area for the innocence but he found no sign of it. He sighed and turned to leave. Once he was a little way away from the area he turned and looked back at it, it looked pretty bad from a distance as well he would need to call Komui and tell about the collateral damage so he could send some money to help with the repairs.

After walking for a few minutes, Lavi came across a payphone. He connected his golem to the phone and called Komui, he explained what had happened and the extent of the damaged that was caused. Komui agreed to send some money to help with repairs and Lavi then hung up and disconnected his golem from the phone. He left the phone and went to continue his search for the innocence.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and Lavi was currently searching a shopping area. He hadn't been everywhere the panda had assigned him to go but he'd search those places tomorrow. The Bookman apprentice sighed, he pulled his bandana down from his forehead, so it was resting around his neck, and ran a hand through his red hair. The shopping area was busy but thankfully, so far, none of the people had turned out to be akuma, he sighed again in relief. He stretched his arms up, then put his hands in his pockets and started walking again keeping his eye open for any sign of the elusive innocence.

Lavi was becoming frustrated with the fact that there didn't seem to be any innocence he was also becoming wary because there hadn't been any akuma other then the group that had attacked him earlier. He knew there were akuma around, there always was, but they weren't showing themselves normally if they got wind of an exorcist they would attack immediately, he started to wonder if they had attacked the old man but if he had needed help he would have contacted Lavi via their golems.

While Lavi was lost in his thoughts about why there didn't seem to be any more akuma around and where the innocence could possibly be he walked past a small girl with short brown hair that had just come out of a shop.

* * *

Haruhi had just finished her shopping and she was quite pleased, there had been a pretty big sale on today and she had got everything she needed plus a little extra. She walked out of the shop planning what she could make for dinner that night. As she started to walk forward she noticed red in the crowd of brown and black, thinking it was Kaoru she walked after the person.

Once she had the boy in her line of properly she noticed that this person wasn't Kaoru but from the back he looked almost the same as him. She could tell that this wasn't Kaoru due to the fact that he seemed more relaxed and not slouched in an unhappy way like Kaoru normally was but despite the fact that she knew that this wasn't her friend she couldn't stop herself from calling out, "Kaoru?!"

She didn't expect the boy to stop and she felt a little silly for calling out to someone who wasn't there but in fact the boy did stop. He turned so she could see the left side of his face and she gasped at the resemblance between him and Kaoru; the colour of his eyes were similar, the shape of his eyes were similar and from what she could see the shape of his face was similar to Kaoru's. The build of his body was even similar to Kaoru's. _'No,' _she thought. _'He doesn't look **similar**__, he looks __**exactly**__ the same as Kaoru! He couldn't be…!'_

**

* * *

**

**I apologize again for the bad chapter and I promise that the next lot of chapters won't be as bad as this one (I hope...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out but I had a bit of a a writers block and I also didn't have the time to write this 'cause I had a load of work to get done for college... From now on I should probably say don't expect speedy updates but I promise I'll get the next chapters up as soon as I can. I'm also gonna apologise about the length 'cause I'm pretty sure that this is the shortest chapter I've wrote so far, correct me if I'm wrong... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, I've answered the reviews through the PM thing 'cause there were quite a few since I took forever to update and I don't think enbody likes a long authors note (I know I don't XD) I should shut up now and let you read this chapter XD**

* * *

  
"Kaoru?!"

Lavi stopped when he heard someone call out that name. It sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. He mulled it over for a few more seconds and he remembered, he had heard it in his dream when the boy that was being taken away by the exorcist had called out to his brother and the name he had said was Kaoru.

A small frown appeared on Lavi's face when he remembered because he still couldn't figure anything out about the dream. He turned to see who had called out in hopes of seeing if this Kaoru that had been called out to was the same Kaoru as in his dream but all he saw was a young girl with short brown hair staring at him just barely holding onto her shopping bags. Lavi turned so that the girl could only see the left side of his face, it was kinda pointless turning the whole way round since he couldn't see out of his right eye.

Lavi watched in silent amusement as the girl studied his features her eyes growing wider by the second. When his amusement had subsided somewhat he began to wonder what it was about him that was causing the girl to be so shocked by him. He could tell her shock wasn't caused by his, what people would call, strange appearance because he could see something akin to familiarly shining in her eyes. He frowned in puzzlement.

As the girl studied him, Lavi watched her lips and the silent words they were forming. What she mouthed the most was 'No, it can't be…' This caused him to become confused.

Lavi called out to the girl, "Hey, can I ask why you're checking me out?!" He couldn't help but smirk at the girls reaction to his blunt question.

She jumped slightly and then frowned at him, although there was a slight blush colouring her cheeks, "I wasn't 'checking you out'!" she bit back but then her features and voice softened and her gaze flickered to the ground for a brief second, "I-is your name, Hikaru?"

Lavi's eye widened slightly at the name because it was the name of the other boy from his dream. He quickly regained himself though and answered, "Nah, my names Lavi. Why'd you think I was called Hikaru?" Despite himself he felt hopeful at the fact he may finally be getting some answers to his unasked questions about the strange dream.

The girls face fell slightly, "Oh… It's just that you look exactly like a friend of mine and he has a brother named Hikaru…"

Lavi's eye narrowed ever so slightly at this and asked, "What's your friends name?"

The girl looked slightly surprised by his question, "Kaoru. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason, just curious…" Lavi frowned slightly, 'So her friend and his brother have exactly the same names as the brothers from my dream… I wonder if they're the same people…' He started when he noticed the confused look that the girl was giving him. He laughed slightly and plastered a grin onto his face, "Sorry about spacing out like that. Oh, I never asked your name sorry about that, too."

The girl frowned slightly, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "If your curious about Kaoru I could try and get him to come meet you."

Lavi thought about her offer, and also about the feelings that the name Kaoru was causing him, for a moment before he was kicked to the ground by an angry old man. He sat up rubbing his side, "Ahhh! What the hell was that for you old panda!?" This earned him a whack on the head.

"You idiot, you're supposed to be doing the job we came here to do but instead I find you chatting with a young girl and wasting time!" Here the 'panda' turned to look at a shocked and confused Haruhi, "I apologise on behalf of my idiot apprentice for disturbing you."

"Uhh, i-it's ok…" stammered Haruhi. "I was the one who started the conversation anyway," she bowed her head slightly. "Sorry."

"There's need to defend him young lady." Bookman turned to leave and walked away a few steps before stopping and turning to look at Lavi who was still sat on the ground now rubbing his head, "Come on Lavi, it's time to go back and I expect you to work hard tomorrow since you slacked off today!"

Lavi grumbled under his breath and stood up but instead of going over to Bookman he walked over to Haruhi. Bending down slightly so he could look at her eye to eye he said in an undertone so Bookman wouldn't hear, "I'll take you up on your offer. Here this is where me and the panda are staying." He took out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly jotted down the name of the hotel he was staying at and the room number, he then handed it to Haruhi. He stood up straight, said good bye and walked over to join Bookman.

* * *

When Lavi and Bookman were lost in the crowd Haruhi looked down at the paper the red head had given her, 'He had an eye patch… I'm pretty sure Kaoru never said anything about Hikaru having one…' She then turned and walked home mulling over her thoughts and thinking on how to get Kaoru to meet Lavi.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really, really, really, really sorry that this chapter is so late but I do have a reason! First my laptop got infected so I had to sort that out, second I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter (or to write at all...) and third I've been busy with college work, I'm doing my final project and if I don't pass it I can't go back next year to take Film and Television.

I think it's about time to thank everyone that have reviewed and favourited this story it makes me want to keep writing it, and after seeing how many people like this story I feel really bad that this chapter is out so late. It's almost four pages long, that's about one and half pages more then I normally do, so I hope that makes up for the lateness.

* * *

The next day Lavi and Bookman went out to continue their search for the elusive innocence, today Lavi went to search a residential area whilst Bookman made his way to a park. Whereas Haruhi decided to stay at home to think of ways to get Kaoru to agree to meet Lavi, which was going to be difficult as he didn't like to interact with people outside of the Host Club.

* * *

When Kaoru woke up this morning he, as usual, reached out for Hikaru to wake him and as usual he wasn't there. Kaoru felt tears fill his eyes as a tidal wave of loneliness and sorrow crashed over him, he patted the area next to him only to start panicking when he didn't feel his teddy bear. He looked around frantically trying to find it, the tears in his eyes spilled over.

After a moment of frenzied searching he found the bear on the floor beside his bed. Kaoru picked it up and hugged it close to him while curling into a ball. He pressed his face to the top of the teddy's head and mumbled, "Please, don't scare me like that…" He didn't bother trying to stop the tears from falling and instead let them roll into the bears fur as he silently cried. He felt as if he had almost lost Hikaru a second time.

Eventually Kaoru ceased crying and uncurled himself, he stood up, gave the teddy a final squeeze and then set it down, gently on his bed. He left his bedroom to have a shower, he then returned to his room to get dressed. When he went downstairs for breakfast he was greeted only by the twin maids, who were setting his breakfast down on the table. His mother wasn't there as she had, had to go on a business trip and it was the same for his father so Kaoru was home alone with the staff that worked for his family.

Once he was done eating, Kaoru finished up his morning routine and then left the mansion to go to a local park that he had started to frequent ever since Hikaru had been taken away from him.

When he had made his way to the park and stood upon the lush green grass Kaoru wandered over to the swing set and sat down. He pushed himself gently, his toes never leaving the ground, watching the young children playing with their families and their friends and the couples, young and old, sitting together in a quiet area or walking around the pond, hand in hand.

Kaoru left the swings when he noticed a young boy, that was around his age, leading a young girl, who Kaoru assumed to be the boys younger sister, towards the swing set. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away to a more quieter area of the park.

At the further end of the park there was a large pond filled with fish of many different, glittering colours, a small, wooden bridge went over the middle so people could look into the pond. Kaoru stopped walking in the middle of the bridge and leaned over the rail to watch the fish leap out of the water at different moments.

"_Wait! That's not right! Fish don't just jump out of the water for no reason. I wonder what's making them act like this…" _

Kaoru's eyes scanned the pond, looking for anything out of the ordinary, when they fell on a faint green glow a little to his left on the bank opposite him. He walked quickly over the bridge and to where the glow was coming from, he squatted down and looked into the water. From what he could see through the water's moving surface the glow was coming from what looked like a cube, distorted by the rippling water. Kaoru tilted his head to the side slightly, a look of confusion and curiosity on his face then without really thinking about it he plunged his hand into the cool water until it was just above his wrist and closed his fingers around the strange object. He pulled his hand out of the water and held the cube up to his face to examine it. The thing looked rather unremarkable other then the fact it was still glowing green and what appeared to be two gear like things crossed over, with the cube in the centre, which he hadn't noticed when it was in the water.

He stood up straight, still staring at the thing in his hand, it wasn't all that remarkable but it still captured his attention entirely. He put the cube in his pocket and turned to exit the park and return home, his mind was still on the cube so he didn't notice an old man with a strange ponytail watching him from the cover of a group of trees.

* * *

Bookman watched as the young boy pocketed the innocence and leave, a slightly glazed look on his face as if he were deep in thought.

The old man let out an exasperated sigh and muttered, "A nuisance, just like the other one."

He then pulled a golem out from the inside of his coat and told it to connect to his apprentices golem, he proceeded to tell Lavi to end his search and return to where they were staying and that he would explain when they regrouped.

Once they were back at the hotel they were staying at Bookman began to tell Lavi what he had learned, well most of it.

When Bookman was done talking Lavi held his chin with his thumb and index finger and cupped his elbow with his other hand, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

After a moments pause Lavi voiced his thoughts, "How are we supposed to get the innocence from him? All I can think of is if we were to find out which school he goes to or find out where he lives and talk him into giving the innocence to us."

Bookman nodded, he knew he was to keep Lavi from meeting the boy but the way things were going it was getting harder, he sighed, "It would be easier to find out where he goes to school and judging by the way he was dressed I would say he is part of one of the richer families that live here so that would mean he attends Ouran High School."

Lavi pushed off from the wall he was leaning against, "Right then, tomorrow I'll get into Ouran High School, track this guy down and retrieve the innocence!" Before Bookman could say anything the sound of cannon fire reached their ears, Lavi went over to the window and looked out. It took only a few seconds for him to spot the source; a small group of level one akuma. He turned and jogged over to the door, pausing long enough to say, "I can handle them myself so you can stay here, panda!" He then tore off through the building and through the streets to engage the akuma.

Bookman started at the open door for a moment. Then, reaching into his coat and pulling out a golem, he walked over to the phone and connected it to the small, flying communications device. He waited for a short time before he heard Reever's voice answer, he then waited even longer while the Australian scientist attempted to wake up the supervisor, a load shout on the other end told Bookman that Reever had succeeded.

Once Komui had been calmed down and was on the phone, Bookman proceeded to tell him what had happened; from the innocence being found by Kaoru to Lavi deciding to enter the school to retrieve the innocence. Komui was silent for a while, he couldn't think of an alternative to getting the innocence into their possession. After a few moments longer, Komui remembered that one of the exorcists had returned from a mission not to long ago. Hoping this would help their dilemma he would send him to help with Bookman and Lavi's mission.

After telling Bookman of his plan and then hanging up he sent for the exorcist, gave him a quick briefing on what needed to be done, leaving out the parts about Lavi not being allowed to meet with Kaoru, and sent on his way.

Komui didn't like keeping such a huge secret from Lavi but he was doing it for the boys own good. When he had been brought to the Black Order he had refused to eat and had always cried himself to sleep at night. Lavi, or Hikaru as he had been called back then, was slowly wasting away and Komui couldn't bare to see the boy that way. It made him think about what his darling sister, Lenalee, had gone through and how he himself had felt when she was taken away. So he had done the kindest thing he could think of, he had erased Hikaru's memories and replaced them, making him believe that he had spent his life as Bookman's apprentice. It had worked. The day after the procedure Hikaru, now Lavi, had started acting like a completely different person; he interacted with other people, smiled, ate and slept properly.

Now that there was a risk of Lavi meeting Kaoru, Komui secretly wished for the brothers to be reunited even though he knew what was more then likely to happen. He sighed, _"I'll just have to deal with it when and if it happens…"_

The next day Lavi woke early, for once. He dressed in his casual clothes instead of his uniform and had left the hotel before Bookman had even woken up.

Lavi stood outside the gates of Ouran High School, staring up at the grand building. He whistled then exclaimed, "Wow, fancy! They didn't hold back when building this! Well better get inside and see what I've gotta do to enrol."

Putting his hands behind his head, Lavi strolled up towards the front doors of the school. Once inside he looked around and found the foyer just a little way away. He walked over to where a woman was sat sorting out different papers before the students arrived. She wasn't expecting anyone other then staff to be in the building at this time so she was startled when she saw a young teen standing in front of her.

She jumped a little at Lavi's sudden appearance, "Uhh, can I help you?" After she got over the initial shock, she began to recognise the face of the boy stood before her.

Lavi smiled and held back a laugh at the woman's shock, "I was wondering if I could enrol here."

The woman blinked a couple of times then proceeded to give Lavi the information he wanted, "To enrol here at Ouran High School you need to be apart of a rich family but Ouran does take on scholarship students, albeit very few. To enrol as a scholarship student you need to take an entrance exam…"

Before she could continue Lavi interrupted her, "Ok, sign me up for the entrance exam!" He grinned.

She looked like she was about to say something but instead reached for the phone on her desk, asked Lavi for his name and for him to take a seat before dialling a number and talking with the person on the other end. After a few moments she put the phone back down and turned to face Lavi, who had been looking around with a bored expression on his face, "Someone will be here in a moment to take you to the examination room, it was decided that because it is before school hours that you can take the exam now but you will have a tighter time limit then normal.

Lavi stood up and stretched his arms, a grin on his face, "That won't be a problem."

He didn't have to wait long before an elderly man came through a double door that lead to one of the schools many corridors. When he saw Lavi he stared for a moment before quickly recomposing himself, "Everything is set up so if you would please follow me." He gestured to the doors he had just come through. Lavi nodded and followed the man to one of the smaller classrooms of the school.

Once inside the room the man asked Lavi to sit at a desk with a paper on it before closing the door and going to stand in front of the teachers desk, "You will only have just under an hour to complete this test as students will be arriving soon. Normally this test has a time limit of an hour and a half so try to answer as many questions as you can but I advise that you don't rush and forgot to answer the questions fully." He looked at his watch, "You may begin… now."

Lavi picked up the pen that had been provided and flipped the paper over, he smirked when he saw the first set of questions. Compared to what Bookman made him do these were all simple things to him. Putting the pen to paper he began to write detailed answers.

Before the examiner called for Lavi to stop the teen had already put down his pen and was sat slumped in the chair, his hands behind his head and a smug smile on his face. The older man blinked; once, twice, three times then silently took Lavi's paper and sat behind the teachers desk to mark it.

As he read through Lavi's answers his eyes grew wider and he glanced at the teen every so often. Once he had finished he stood from the desk, he gave a small cough then spoke, "You have passed. If you give your phone number to the woman at the front desk I will contact you when a place is sorted for you."

Lavi nodded then stood and stretched before leaving the room and going back to the foyer to give the woman the number of the hotel he and Bookman were staying at. The man stared at him in disbelief as he left and continued to stare at the door when he was gone, not only had the boy managed to complete the test quickly but his answers had been almost flawless.

It had been three days after Lavi had taken the entrance exam when the front desk of the hotel had forwarded a call to his and Bookman's room. He was to start at Ouran High School the next day. A parcel had also been sent to their room, it contained the schools uniform which Lavi had ordered, using the Orders money, the day after his test.

When Lavi told Bookman all the old man had done was give a slight nod, this confused Lavi because he had thought that Bookman would be happy that the mission they were on was getting closer to ending and him getting into Ouran was getting them closer but instead he seemed to have something on his mind. Lavi wondered what it was for a moment before he remembered the conversation Bookman and Komui had before they had left. He had to turn away from Bookman when a small smile started to spread across his face, he may finally be able to meet the 'forbidden' person.

Lavi couldn't wait for the next to come by and when it did he was up early again. He had just changed into his school uniform, he wondered where he had learned to tie a tie because he was certain he had never worn one before, when Bookman woke up.

A little while later and Lavi was heading towards the hotels front doors. He wasn't paying much attention because he was thinking about how he was going to locate the person who had taken the innocence and how he was going to find out who it was he wasn't supposed to meet when he was walking out the doors, he bumped into someone who was about to go into the building.

"Ah, sor-" When he saw who he had walked into his eye widened and his mouth opened slightly. The person in front of him had a face he knew all to well as he saw it all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to put up but I've been having trouble with this story... I'm not really happy with this chapter but it could be worse. It's pretty short as well... There's also the fact that my laptop crashed (Windows broke) and I forgot my password and the main computer wouldn't let me get a new one for some reason...

Oh well, I hope you enjoy this terrible, terrible chapter.

* * *

Lavi stared at the person stood before him for a moment, blinking his one visible eye repeatedly, before a large smile spread across his face. "Yu!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up to hug the long haired young man in front of him but was stopped by a hand that pushed him away, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Kanda looked down at the red head on the floor, an angry glint in his dark, shadowed eyes. "Don't call me by my first name, baka usagi!"

Lavi stared up at the Japanese man and muttered, "Scary…" before standing up, a smile plastered on his face once again. "I'd love to stay and chat, Yu," Kanda's eye twitched but he stopped himself from snapping at, or hurting, Lavi. "But I've got to go. I don't want to be late on my first day!" With that he bounded off out the door and up the road.

###

Kanda watched him, a confused frown on his face, before abruptly turning around with a "Tch!" and stormed over to the reception desk, scaring the man sat there, to find out the number of Bookman and Lavi's room. He also booked himself a room, there was no way in hell he was going to share a room with that rabbit if he could avoid it. After he went up to meet with Bookman.

As Lavi wandered up the street, his hands behind his head, towards Ouran High School he planned how he was going to accomplish his two goals. He thought it might be easier to find the person he wasn't allowed to see, he had an idea on a name because of his dream (he was positive whoever he was looking for was one of the brothers in his recurring dream), it was either Kaoru or Hikaru but he had a feeling it was Kaoru that he couldn't explain. The only problems he had here was that he didn't have a last name for them and there was the chance that they didn't go to Ouran High School. Finding the person that had taken the innocence would take longer, Bookman had told him that it was a male, most likely from Ouran, that had taken it so he would have to go around asking each and every male student about an object with a strange, glowing appearance. In the end he changed his mind, deciding that both tasks would be difficult.

Lavi sighed and let his hands fall to his sides and thought, 'This is going to be a long day…' He continued to mull over what he should do until he found himself outside the grand gates of Ouran High School. Stopping he looked around at the students climbing out of expensive and posh looking cars and walking up to the large, magnificent school along a well maintained path. The girls clothed in yellow dresses and the boys in pale blue jackets. Shoving his hands inside the pockets of his trousers he headed up the path, walking a little ways behind two males. The slightly taller one had blond hair and seemed very energetic, to put it lightly, while his friend had black hair and seemed more serious and reserved. In other words, they were complete opposites.

The blond was talking animatedly. Lavi listened in, his eye wide at the thought that he may have found the innocence or at least a lead to who had it. His shoulders dropped when he noticed he was talking about some club and he allowed his eye to wander over the large building and vast, beautiful grounds. He felt an odd sense of nostalgia, as though he had been here before. Well he had but everything looked too familiar for just that one trip.

Lavi's attention returned to the two in front of him at their new topic of conversation.

"Kaoru needs to let go of his brother, it's obvious that he isn't coming back. His sulking is going to ruin the club's profits, our guests will grow tired of comforting him soon and leave," the dark haired boy stated and pushed his glasses up causing them to catch the light in a way that hid his dark eyes.

A frown appeared on Lavi's face and he clenched his hands into tight fists. He had no idea why what this guy said made him feel so angry. He wasn't supposed to care about people, they were just ink on paper as Bookman had taught him, so why should he care about someone he'd never met? What he had said, though, struck Lavi deep as though it was something personal. This confused him. The thing that confused him the most though was that, hidden under the anger, he felt guilt and sadness and even loneliness.

The blond spoke up and Lavi stopped attempting to understand where these emotions were coming from, "It's not his fault, Kyoya. Kaoru was very close to his brother. If there is anyone to blame don't you think it would be that man in black that he mentioned?"

Kyoya released a short sigh, "Be that as it may, Tamaki, if he doesn't let go soon our profits will plum…"

Lavi stopped listening as he stormed by the two, his dream, or maybe not a dream?, whirling around in his mind. The odd emotions continued to plague him all the way into the grand school where he plastered a wide, fake grin on his face for the receptionist. Later he would come to regret the fact that he didn't stop and ask the two about the Kaoru they mentioned.

###

Tamaki and Kyoya watched the retreating back of a boy that looked a lot like the one they had been discussing mere moments ago.

Turning to his friend, a small frown on his face, Tamaki exclaimed, "Great, now look what you've done Kyoya! Kaoru heard you!"

"Not that I care…" Although the way Kyoya pushed up his glasses, almost nervously, begged to differ.

Tamaki's frown disappeared and was replaced with overly dramatic tears, "Oh no, now Kaoru's going to be even more upset!"

Kyoya's response was an irritated sigh.

* * *

Ok, question: How many people thought Lavi had run into Kaoru at the end of the last chapter? And be honest!

I think I made Kyoya really mean but I haven't watched/read OHSHC in AGES so forgive me for any OOC moments with the characters.

Hopefully next chapter will be better then this horrible thing... And out sooner...


	8. Authors Note

I'm so sorry for such a long delay between the last chapter and the next! I have explained what has happened on my profile but I'm going to put here as well because I've looked through the reviews for this and feel horrible...

To be honest I had actually forgotten about this story for awhile... I did have the first part of the next chapter written but it was on my old laptop, which has now died... That one was very old and didn't use windows 7. I was going to transfer the story onto the main computer we had, which was also old but still worked, but my dad decided to take it outside and smash it... So now I have to start the chapter over again and I cannot for the life of me remember what I had written. I promise I won't be giving up on this story, it is my first one after all, but I need to get a feel for the characters personalities again since it's been a while since I watched/read -man and OHSHC. I also need to get back into writing and I'm currently looking for a job as well but I will do my best to get the next chapter done and hopefully nothing like this will happen again... Once again I am very sorry...

* * *

Good news! I've managed to get back everything I had written before so I don't have to start from scratch! All I did was go to properties and change what the file would open with then find the chapter amongst all the useless rubbish that appeared with it! Why didn't I think of this sooner...? Hopefully now it won't take me as long to finish. Oh, I forgot to put this earlier but I'll be replacing this Authors Note with the chapter once it's finished.


End file.
